


Crash and Burn

by woomii



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bang Chan is Whipped, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, He’s trying his best, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Pokemon X & Y Spoilers, Slow Burn, chan is a good dad, felix is the best wingman, i based it off of y & x, idk we'll see, im sorry my queens, jeongin just wants to be strong like seungmin, jisung is a mess, maybe???, minho is tired, save him, someone please help woojin, suddenly its a slow burn, twice members appear like once, woojin hates his job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woomii/pseuds/woomii
Summary: It was his dream to travel and become the strongest trainer there ever was.Or; Jisung goes out on an adventure with his Pokémon and he somehow gets caught up in a bunch of drama.((Its better than its sounds! The chapters will also get longer.))





	1. I’ll be the best trainer you’ve ever had!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feedback is greatly appreciated!!
> 
> This chapter is short and I’m sorry but don’t worry cuz they get longer! 3K-7k at least, it really depends on my mood and what I have planned.

As long as he could remember, Jisung had always wanted to go on an adventure of his own. To travel with Pokémon he raised, to fight and win with them, that was his dream. 

His brother had done it, his sister had done it and so had his parents. It was only natural that he, too, would do it as well. 

“Hurry up! If you don’t get your ass ready the professor won’t have any Pokémon left by the time you even step foot out of this house!” His sister, Nayeon, shouted from downstairs. 

Jisung rolled his eyes as he hurriedly dashed around his room, grabbing a few more things and forcefully shoving them into his bag before he dashed down the stairs. 

Nayeon huffed as she fixed a few strands of Jisung’s hair. “You’re a mess.” She commented, though her eyes were soft and fond. Jisung swatted her hands away, narrowing his eyes. “Stop nagging. It’s like you said; if we don’t leave now, professor Wong won’t have any Pokémon left.” He said, jogging on the spot with a wide grin. 

Today he was finally getting his first Pokémon, his partner. He had already planned on the one he wanted on his 17th birthday. Now that he was 18, he could actually get the little guy. 

The two siblings quickly left their peaceful home in Vanivelle town. Jisung has sprinted ahead of his sister as the excitement and eagerness finally started to kick in. He was really doing it. He was going to get his Pokémon, today! Jisung was practically vibrating with pure joy.

{}

“Closed?” Jisung shrieked in disbelief. “What do you mean the lab is closed? Where’s professor Wong?” He questioned the male standing at the doorway. He was a average height and didn’t have anything particularly outstanding about him, maybe that he looked like a bear, but that was about it. “The professor was called to help research a cave near the cost. He sent out a letter.” The boy explained kindly. 

Jisung was devastated. Did that mean he had to wait? But he had already been waiting and he was getting impatient. “Please! You gotta let me have a Pokémon!” He begged, clasping his hands together in a prayer type of way. The bear boy’s face remained unbothered and stuck in what seemed to be a permanent smile. “I’m sorry, but professor Wong specifically said-“

“Sungie!”

Jisung stopped his begging momentarily to look at who had called him. “Brian!” He exclaimed once he realized who it was. His brother smiled brightly as he made his way over, stepping past bear boy. “Where’s Nayeon?” Brian asked curiously, looking around for said girl. “She went shopping.” Jisung answered. 

Brian chuckled to himself. That wasn’t a big surprise. “Oh. You’re here for a Pokémon, right?” Brian asked again. Jisung nodded eagerly, smiling almost smugly at the bear boy, who had been silently observing the exchange with suspicion eyes. 

“Listen, I’m not supposed to give anyone a Pokémon.” He glanced at bear boy. “But since you’re my precious baby brother, I will make an exception.” Brian finished. That got bear boy talking.

“Brian! You can’t do that! It’s not fair to the other two (2) trainers!” Bear boy protested, his once suspicious brown eyes hard with annoyance.

Brian promptly ignored the other as he ushered Jisung inside. Jisung eagerly obliged as he hurried after his brother, shooting the bear boy a smirk as he past. 

“These are your starters.” Brian gestured to the three pokeballs on the table. “First we have Chespin, the grass type.” The older continued as he grabbed the pokeball from the table and let the little grass Pokémon out. “Chespin!” They exclaimed excitedly. 

Bear boy still wasn’t happy, but it was like he could stop the two now. 

“Second is Fennekin, the fire type.” The fire fox blinked up at Jisung before letting itself smile and let out a small “Fen!”

“Last, but not least, we have Froakie, the water type!” Froakie stared at Jisung, unwavering and seemingly uninterested before it turned away.

Jisung had already made his decision. “You know who I want, Brian.” He grinned ear to ear as he his eyes landed on the Pokémon of his choosing.

“I choose you!”

Froakie blinked at Jisung’s pointing finger as if he were stupid. “Fro.” He said simply while he bounced over to Brian and pointed at his pokeball.  
Jisung’s mouth hung open in disbelief. Had this blue frog just rejected him? That really did wonders for his self esteem. 

“What? Hey don’t be like that!” Jisung whined in desperation to get Froakie to come back over to him. “We’ll be best friends I promise. We can be the strongest trainer and Pokémon duo ever!” He tried to bribe. But Froakie wasn’t having any of it as he continued to ignore Jisung. 

Bear boy started laughing at Jisung’s failed attempts to get on the frog Pokémon’s attention. “Don’t laugh, Woojin. You know how Froakie is.” Brian, despite what he had told bear boy, Woojin apparently, he started to laugh as well. 

Jisung slumped to the floor in defeat. It’s not like he could exactly force the little guy. But he had been waiting to choose Froakie for forever now. He thought it wasn’t fair. “Don’t worry. Froakie is hard to please, but I’m sure you’ll get along great.” Brian tried to reassure, though Jisung thought otherwise.

“Professor? Helloooo?” 

Jisung’s head snapped up to see who had been calling. It was quite deep, maybe a middle aged man at most? 

“Pro- oh! Hi!” 

Now that was a shock. There stood a boy, no older than Jisung, smiling widely. He was like a fairy or something. “I’m here for a Pokémon?” The deep voiced boy stated (it sounds more like a question) with a raised eyebrow. 

Brian stepped forward after a moment of stunned silence. “Ah, you must be...” 

“Felix.”

“Felix! Yes. Of course.” Brian glanced at Woojin again. “Um, right! Well, please take your pick. Out of the two that are left.”

Felix immediately went over to the Pokémon he seemed to have already chosen, crouching down to smile at him. “Hi! My name’s Felix.” He introduced himself. Fennekin yipped happily as Felix, licking his hand. 

“What? That’s not fair!” Jisung hollered, pointing an accusing finger. Froakie remained unbothered by all the noise the shorter boy was making. “Froakie, you gotta trust me buddy! I’ll be the best trainer you’ve ever had!” Jisung said to the blue frog in another desperate attempt to get Froakie to cooperate with him. 

“Brian! A word please?” Woojin interrupted. Brian obediently followed Woojin out of the lab’s lobby. “Are you crazy? Professor Wong is going to be furious!” Woojin scolded with a disapproving stare. “He won’t, I promise you he won’t. He’ll probably be happy!” Brian tried to reason, but Woojin simply rolled his eyes. “Fine. But if we get in trouble, it’s your fault.”

“Deal.”

“You’re unbearable.”


	2. Mega evolution, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh just to be clear so you aren’t confused next chapter. I’m adding a few Pokémon to the region for team purposes. It won’t change anything about the region, just adding a few more Pokémon options.

Jisung couldn't believe it. He had been rejected by a frog, a blue water frog, not once, but multiple times. “I’m not giving up on you, y’know.” Jisung told Froakie as he hopped around while not so subtly ignoring Jisung. It was frustrating, yes, but that didn’t mean he was just going to give up on the little dude.

“Try introducing yourself.” Felix suggested helpfully from where he was playing with his Fennekin. The two had found out that they were only a day apart, which was a pleasant surprise to say the least. Jisung nodded with a determined look on his face as he slowly made his way over to Froakie. “Hey, my name is Jisung. I should have introduced myself before.”

Froakie stared at Jisung, unmoving, not even blinking. “Fro.” Froakie crooked before bouncing away again. “Oh come on!” Jisung through his arms in the air, watching Froakie smugly smile at him over his shoulder. 

“You’ll probably want Froakie’s pokeball, right?” Woojin said, outstretching his hand to give Jisung the pokeball. Jisung slowly took the white and red ball from the lab worker, who simply smiled. “Thanks.” Jisung smiled only slightly as he turned back to look at Froakie.

Jisung walked over to Froakie once more, crouching down to speak to him. “Listen… if you really don’t wanna come with me, that's fine. I can take Chespin.” He spoke softly, placing down Froakie’s pokeball before getting up to go and talk with Felix.

“How’d it go? Is Froakie coming with?” Felix asked curiously, his head tilted to the side slightly, Fennekin copying his trainer. Jisung shrugged with a small sigh. Felix frowned, “hey don’t worry. You can always take Chespin.” he tried to cheer the other up, but it didn't seem to help much anyways.

Jisung was ready to give up by now. It wasn't like he could wait for Froakie to make up his mind. He had an adventure to start and he wasn't about to let a stubborn frog stop him. It was when he felt a tug at his sock did he finally look down. “Froakie?” Froakie stared at Jisung intently, unblinking.  
“Fro.” He crooked, tapping his pokeball with an expectant look. Jisung didn't understand at first. He thought that meant Froakie really didn't want to join him on his journey. Froakie gestured to his pokeball and then at Jisung, tugging on his sock some more.

Then it clicked.

“Really? You’ll come with me? As my partner?” Jisung questioned with sparkling eyes. Froakie crooked out with a firm nod of his head, indicating that yes, he would join the other on his journey. Jisung nearly cried right then and there. He was actually doing this, he was leaving home and going around the region with his partner. 

Felix had appeared next to Jisung with the brightest smile on his face. “So we can go then?” He asked eagerly. “Not yet. You still need your pokedex.” Brian said as he held out two red squared devices for the duo to take. “You can scan any pokemon with these and it should give you their type and information.” Brian explained easily. 

“Which means we can go now, right?” Jisung questioned, practically bouncing in place with Felix and his Fennekin in toe. Froakie had managed to get himself onto Jisung’s shoulder, holding on as Jisung bounced. 

“What? Are you that eager to get away from your big brother?” Brian pouted with a hurt tone as he rubbed the bottom of his eyes like he was crying. “Oh shut up.” Jisung murmured as he hugged his big brother, who gladly hugged the younger back. “I’ll miss you..” Jisung said into Brian’s chest. The older patted Jisung’s back reassuringly as he pulled away to look at him. “Mom and dad would be proud.” Brian muttered, making Jisung smile sadly. “Yeah…” 

{}

“Kalos here we come!” Jisung shouted as he and Felix made their way to Santalune Forest. Felix had requested they head back there since he wanted to get a pokemon there. It was a pleasant walk back, battling trainers as they went and seeing new pokemon run across and around them. It was relaxing and Jisung wouldn’t change it for the world.

They entered Santalune forest in a good amount of time. Felix had ran off to go find the pokemon had was looking for, which left Jisung on his own. It wasn’t a big forest so it would be relatively easy to find the blond boy. 

He had just decided to train with Froakie when he saw him, the most beautiful boy Jisung had ever seen. “Holy shit.” Jisung whispered, which caused Froakie to snicker by his side. “Shh! You wouldn’t understand anyways!” He yelled with a burning face.

“You’re yelling at your Froakie? Huh, trainers aren’t what they used to be.” A voice snickered.

Jisung didn't want to look up, he really didn't. But it's not like he could be rude to whoever was talking to him. So, with much reluctance, Jisung slowly lifted his head to see who had spoken to him. His face paled when his eyes landed on the pretty boy he had been having a gay panic over seconds ago in front of him, smirking with his hands on his pockets. 

“I- no! We were just- he was just- its not-” Jisung stammered out helplessly. Froakie had the audacity to laugh at him in his desperate time of need. The unhelpful jerk. Pretty boy chuckled at Jisung’s attempts to explain himself, his smirk never leaving that beautiful face of his. “I wasn’t yelling at him because I’m mad or anything, really, I was just embarrassed because you’re super pretty and he was laughing at me for staring at a stranger, not in a weird way, and not knowing how to function for a good forty (40) seconds-”

Pretty boy put a finger over his mouth in a silencing gesture, successfully shutting up his rant with a raised eyebrow and that same damned smirk. “You think I’m pretty?” pretty boy inquired smugly. “I- what? No, well yes, I mean you are quite attractive I must admit but its not like I’m attracted to you-”

“It’s okay, you can think I’m attractive. You wouldn't be the first anyways.” Pretty boy shrugged, sending a wink at Jisung. 

This was it, Jisung decided, this was where he was going to die. He didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye to Nayeon or Brian, let alone Felix. Speaking of Felix, he just happened to pick that moment to come running over with his new pokemon in his arms. “Jisung-!”He stopped mid yell to look at Pretty boy. “Oh, hello. I’m Felix…” Felix spoke slowly, observing Pretty boy with suspicious eyes. “Minho.” Pretty boy introduced with a shrug. A pretty name for a pretty face.

“Do you know Jisung?” Felix glanced at Jisung, who had been in some kind of trace that entire time. “Jisung? That’s your name?” Minho grinned over at Jisung, who nodded dumbly with an open mouth. “Well then, Jisung, I should be going now. Don’t want to hold you up.” Jisung gulped and nodded dumbly once again. It was too late when Jisung had finally snapped out of his daze as Minho was gone.

“Dude what the hell.” 

“I- wait! I didn't get his name!” Jisung groaned, banging his head against a tree. Froakie look up at his trainer with mild concern, but more judgement than anything. “His name is Minho, but he didn't give a surname.” Felix quickly said, which Jisung internally blessed him for, the saint.

Felix cleared his throat before he continued. “Anyways… meet my new buddy…” Jisung looked back over at a beaming Felix who was holding a… “Scatterbug!” Felix beamed proudly, showing off the small bug pokemon.

A Scatterbug… Jisung hates bug pokemon.

Chills ran up Jisungs spin, as Scatterbug smiled at Jisung innocently. He couldn't help that he didn't like bug pokemon, they just made his skin crawl. “O-oh! How nice…” Jisung forced himself to smile. He wasn't about to put Felix down for liking bug pokemon. “Are we done here then?” Jisung was ready to leave this bug infested forest now. He was relieved when Felix nodded his head and they began to make their way out of the forest. 

{}

They reached Santalune city without a hitch and were excitedly discussing battle strategies as Jisung was ready to challenge the city gym. The gym specialized in bug types, which made Jisung’s skin itch at the mere thought of it. “Make sure you watch out for Surskit speed, it’ll be hard to catch them.” Felix warned as they made their way to the gym. “Don’t worry, we got this.” Jisung flashed him a confident thumbs up. 

The gym was definitely a sight to behold. There was nature everywhere you looked, on the walls, the roof, even the leaves had leaves. Jisung took a deep breath before he walked into the gym. This was where his journey would really start, this is where it really began. 

“Welcome trainer, to the Santalune gym! My name is Bambam and I will be your opponent!” A scrawny male said loudly from the opposite side of the battle field. Jisung was getting pumped up and it seemed Froakie was too, as he crooked eagerly on his shoulder. Felix had gone up to the watching area with Fennekin and Scatterbug to watch the battle go down. 

“Alright Froakie, let’s give him everything we’ve got!” 

Bambam sent out Surskit just as Felix had predicted, the water bug pokemon gliding on it’s side effortlessly. Froakie was quick to hop down from Jisung shoulder, looking back at Jisung with a determined look. 

With that, the battle commenced. 

“Quick attack!” Bambam took the first move, sending Surskit gliding quickly over to Froakie. “Dodge quick and use quick attack as well!” Jisung shouted hurriedly. But Froakie wasn’t fast enough to avoid Surskit, the bug pokemon ramming into him at full force. 

Froakie fell back slightly, glaring at the bug in irritation. He wasn’t about to let Surskit get away and used quick attack, returning the forceful hit to the water bug. 

“Bubble!”

“Froakie, water pulse!”

Felix cheered Jisung on, Fennekin and Scatterbug following their trainers example. “Kick his ass Jisung!” Felix whistled and hollered. “He shouldn’t get cocky. Bambam doesn’t go down easily.” Minho’s said from beside Felix, who jumped at the others sudden appearance. “Why are you here?” Minho shrugged his shoulders as if it should have been obvious. “Just visiting an old friend.” He answered smoothly.

“Quick attack!”

“Surskit dodge!”

 

Felix whipped his head back to watch Froakie hit Surskit once again, sending the water bug flying. “Yeah Jisung and Froakie!” He cheered enthusiastically, his pokemon yipping and cheering as well. He turned back to Minho who was also watching the battle, or more specifically, Jisung. “You’re friends with Bambam then?” Minho didn’t even bother to look at Felix as he simply nodded his head. 

“Use quick attack once more!” Jisung ordered. Froakie was a little slower to obey, but hit Surskit nonetheless. “Surskit is unable to battle!” The referee shouted, holding his white flag to Bambam’s side. 

Bambam smiled sadly as he returned Surskit to their pokeball. “You did very well.” The bug gym leader smiled, clearly determined to avenge his Surskit. “Don’t think we’re done yet! I’m just getting started!”

“Vivillon you’re up!”

The butterfly Pokémon emerged from her ball, letting out a cry of excitement. Froakie looked back at Jisung with a concerned expression, but Jisung only smiled at the frog pokemon, determined to win this with him. It seemed to have reassured Froakie as he gave a small thumbs up in return.

“Let’s finish this thing Froakie! Use water pulse!” Jisung cried out, his grin wide as Froakie quickly launched a swirling gun of water at Vivillon, who managed to dodge it, hitting Froakie with infestation. 

“Froakie!” Froakie cried in pain as the little insects crawled on his body, causing him to drop to one knee. “You got this Froakie! Water pulse once more!” Jisung said, pointing a finger at the butterfly. Luckily, Vivillon was hit this time. Bambam grinned widely, his excitement was clear as day. 

Froakie and Vivillon continued their battle, neither sides giving up until the last strike was made. 

“Quick attack!” Froakie hurled himself at Vivillon, knocking the butterfly to the ground. There was a beat of silence before Felix erupted in a loud cheer with his pokemon, clapping and whistling. 

They had won their first gym battle together, just the two of them. “We did it!” Jisung cried in absolute joy, running to Froakie who met him halfway, jumping into his arms. “We did it! I told you I would be the best trainer you’ve ever have!” He laughed.

Bambam returned Vivillon to her pokeball, whispering a small praise and thanks her for battling hard, before walking over to Jisung and Froakie. “I’ll admit, that was an enjoyable battle.” He nodded his head slowly before holding out his hand. “It would be my honour to reward you with the bug badge.” Jisung was quick to pick up the badge, letting Froakie admire it with curious eyes. 

“Thank you so much! That was the best battle I’ve ever had!” Jisung exclaimed. “I can’t say that was the best battle I’ve ever had, but it was definitely fun.” Bambam shrugged casually. “What? Who was the best then?” 

“Him.”

Jisung raised an eyebrow as he turned to see who Bambam could possibly be talking about. When he saw who it was, he also wished he didn’t know. “M-Minho?” Pretty boy smirked at him, his eyes sharp. “That’s my name.” Minho shrugged nonchalantly. Felix walked past Minho to stand by Jisung’s side, closing the others mouth. 

Bambam gave Minho a bro hug, patting his back. “Minho, my dude, haven’t seen you since you became, well, you know.” Minho was the first to pull away from the hug, grinning at the skinny gym leader. “Been busy.” He said casually. “Don’t get to be off too often.” Minho huffed, though he was still grinning.

“Soooo… how do you two know each other?” Felix asked curiously. “Minho was a challenger once upon a time.” Bambam sang, his voice cracking and wavering. Now that really peaked Jisung’s interest. Minho was a trainer too? And a powerful one by the sounds of it. “You’re a trainer then?” Minho nodded his head, his hair bouncing slightly. 

Froakie crooked. That’s exactly what he was thinking too. “We should battle sometime then.” Jisung suggested. Minho turned to Jisung and Froakie, his eyes sharp and fierce. “You’ll have to get way stronger if you want to battle me.” He stated, his voice was cocky but Jisung had reason to believe that Minho had a very good reason to be so confident in his abilities. 

Jisung gulped under MInho’s intense stare. “Well… but ready when we’re stronger, we don’t got easy on you!” he declared, but was lacking a bit of confidence though. Bambam laughed, slapping Jisung on the back with a bit too much force, “Trust me when I say; Minho won’t go easy on you either. He doesn’t go easy on anyone.”

“I should get going again. I’ll see you when I can.” Minho suddenly said, breaking eye contact with a bouncing Jisung. “Don’t overwork yourself or you pokemon.” Bambam nodded, patting Minho on the back once more. “I’ll see you around, dude.” And with that, MInho left. 

Jisung was quick to run out after a few seconds of just staring at where Minho had just been standing. “Wait! When can we battle then?” Jisung called, causing Minho to stop and turn to him, his signature smirk across his face. “When you think you can be number one (1) in Kalos.” Minho answered before he was walking away again, leaving Jisung to watch.

{}

“The professor wants to see us.” Felix said with pressed lips, reading the message on his watch over again. “Did he say why?” Jisung asked, peering over to read the message himself. Felix shook his head, “nope. Just says to meet him at the lab.” 

The duo decided to just make their way to the lab, battling trainers and pokemon along the way. Felix managed to evolve his Scatterbug into Spewpa, which he was overjoyed by. Jisung a little less, but he didn’t say that out loud. 

Lumiose City was as busy as ever, people and pokemon running around in all directions. It was busy but to Felix, this was home. “C’mon.” Felix gestured for them to start walking. Jisung held Froakie in his arms just incase someone knocked into his shoulder. 

They made it to the lab in record timing, stepping through the doors with exhausted sighs. Getting through the crowds in Lumiose City was no fun, even if you’ve lived here your entire life. Not fun. At all.

“Boys! Welcome, please come in, make yourselves at home, blah, blah, blah.” Professor Wong said, twirling his left hand around to exaggerate his ‘blah’s. Jisung and Felix both gladly took a seat, chuckling at Professor Wong’s antics. 

Brian and Woojin soon came to join them, Woojin carrying a container with something in it. “Right! Now we just have to wait for the third (3rd) trainer.” Professor Wong smiled. Felix and Jisung shared a look. The other trainer must have started later than them. 

“Sorry I’m late! The crowd is so hard to get through…” 

“Don’t worry about it, Hyunjin, it’s all good.”

The third trainer, Hyunjin, smiled brightly, his eyes forming crescent moons. “Oh good. So you weren’t waiting long then?” He inquired, walking further into the lab and taking a seat next to Felix. Jisung nodded at Hyunjin in a type of greeting, while Felix let himself flash a wide smile. 

“Now that we’re all here, it’s time we talk about a few things.” Professor Wong began. “I have chosen you three to go on adventures of your own. I know you each have a different goal, but that shouldn’t be a problem. I called you all here to ask you of one thing; learn more about mega evolution!” 

Hyunjin put up his hand, waiting until Professor Wong called on him.”What is mega evolution?” he asked curiously, JIsung and Felix nodding along. 

“An excellent question! Mega evolution is a form of evolution, one that brings a pokemon to a stronger state temporarily. As of now, we know very little about it as it is quite a mystery still. There are only a few special trainers who can really master it.” Professor Wong eyed Brian for a moment, though it went unnoticed by the three (3) trainers. 

Jisung had heard of mega evolution, but he had never seen it himself. It was rare to get a trainer capable of doing it in the first place.”In order for you all to at least have a chance at experiencing it, we are giving you pokemon we know are capable of mega evolving.

Woojin stepped up, opening the capsule of to reveal three (3) pokeballs. “Now, since Felix and Jisung started without my permission, they will choose last. Hyunjin, take your pick.”

“Not fair!”

 

“Wait without permiss-” 

Felix’s mouth hung open. He hadn’t known they had gone off without the proper permission from the professor. 

Jisung thought it was be impossible to choose between the Kanto starters, but Hyunjin had immediately picked Squirtle, the water type. Felix was up next, and ended up with Bulbasaur, the grass type. Which left the fire type, Charmander. 

“That was all!” Professor Wong said before he whizzed away, leaving the three trainers and two lab workers. 

Brian pat Jisung and Felix on the back, smiling apologetically before he dashed after Professor Wong. “Have fun on the rest of your journey!” Woojin called as he went after the two, probably to stop them from doing something stupid. 

The three all stared after them for a few moments before shrugging and leaving the lab. “I’ll see you two around then?” Hyunjin asked, smiling with hopeful eyes. Felix had nodded and said they would while Jisung shrugged. That was enough for Hyunjin before he was off, waving goodbye as he sped away.

“Mega evolution, huh?” Jisung said, Felix nodding silently. 

“Do you wanna do it?” 

“Fuck no.”


	3. Espurr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty long my dudes.  
> I’m not too happy with it but is been done so there’s no going back.
> 
> I also made a Twitter for this! It’s @dumbwhale1  
> I’ll keep everyone updated there, as well as ask for suggestions!

Their next stop was Champhrier town, it was small but it had this old manor home that belonged to a noble family that Jisung wanted to check out. Felix had agreed as long as they could visit the berry farm as well, which Jisung was sort of reluctant to, but ended up agreeing anyways.

They were pretty close to the small town when Jisung had stopped abruptly to stare at the trees. “What’s up?” Felix stepped back to try and see what Jisung had seen, but all he saw were trees and then more trees. “Did you see that?” Jisung asked, looking from Felix to the trees again. “No?” Felix said slowly, squinting as if it would help him see whatever the hell had Jisung so interested in those trees. 

“I swear I saw something moving in there.” Jisung jabbed his finger at the small forest area, but Felix wasn’t seeing anything. “It was probably just a pokemon, maybe a Fletchling.” that didn't seem to satisfy Jisung but he nodded and followed after Felix, glancing back one last time. 

Champhrier town was as small as Jisung had predicted. There was maybe a total of 20 houses and it was much calmer than Lumiose City. Much calmer. “To the museum then?” Felix smiled at Jisung who seemed to still be bothered by whatever had been in the trees. 

“Hey, if we can't get your mind off of it then we can go back and check it out.” Felix suggested. That seemed to make Jisung brighten up more. “Yeah, okay.” He smiled back as they made their way to the museum. 

Now the Manor home was not what Jisung had been expecting it to be. It was much bigger on the inside than the outside had made it appear. “Welcome! Feel free to have a look around.” A boy, maybe a few years older than the two, greeted with a big dimpled smile. “Hi, I’m Felix! This is Jisung.” The freckled male chirped out happily. Dimple boy nodded, “I’m Chan! My family owns the manor home.” Dimple boy, or Chan, explained. 

“Since we’re here, we might was well ask.” Jisung piped up, gaining Chan’s attention. “Do you know anything about mega evolution?” He asked, tilting his head just a bit. Chan seemed to think for a moment before he shook his head. “No, sorry. I, uh, never really go out of this town anyways… so.” He murmured sheepishly. Felix and Jisung shared a look with each other, both shrugging after basically talking telepathically. 

Chan continued to smile, like he had been programmed too. “Anyways, have a look around. I’ll be here if you need anything.” the crusty blond hair boy said. Jisung grinned back before taking Felix’s wrist and and dragging him to go look around. They let out their respective pokemon, Fennekin making himself comfortable on Felix’s shoulder and Spewpa in Felix’s arms. Froakie decided to hop around on his own accord, looking at everything curiously. 

“Do you think Chan has any pokemon?” Jisung asked suddenly, turning to look at Felix, who had been admiring a painted picture of a man with a Salamance. He shrugged, “maybe? It doesn't seem likely if Chan never leaves the town.” Jisung supposed Felix had a point.

They soon finished up their look around, having seen everything they wanted. “He’s back, Mister Bang.” Jisung raised an eyebrow. Who was back? “Ah, its that time of year again is it.” Chan sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples. “We don't have the flute anymore… it was given to the Yang’s.” Jisung pressed his lips together curiously. What were they talking about?

“Oh! Jisung, Felix. I’ll have to leave for a moment, if there is any trouble just go into that room there, my parents should be there. Stay however long you’d like.” Chan flashed them a smile before he was gone out the door. There was an awkward beat of silence before Jisung spoke up. “We’re following him, right?”

“Duh.”

The two quickly returned their pokemon to their pokeballs and trotted out after the male.

{}

Felix and Jisung managed to find out where the two had gone off to. They were at the bridge outside the small town, where there was a fork in the road. The other path lead to a mansion that Jisung had never heard of. 

“Are you positive you don't have the flute anymore?” The man asked, receiving a curt nod in response. “I told you, the Yang’s have it.” Chan repeated himself. Jisung and Felix walked up to the two males, looking to see what the fuss was about. 

Oh.

“A Snorlax?” 

Chan turned to see both the trainers. “This happens every year. Snorlax comes down from the mountains to eat berries, but never makes it back before falling asleep.” He explained easily, “usually we have the flute, but my family doesn't have it anymore.” 

“We can get it for you!” Jisung exclaimed suddenly, startling both himself and Felix. “You will?” Chan asked hopefully, his eyes sparkling. “I-it’s no big deal…” He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll come too! There's no use in me just standing here.” Chan decided with a firm nod of his head. 

With that they set off, well, Jisung and Felix followed after Chan but they don't talk about that part. The mansion wasn't fair from the bridge so it was a pretty quick walk. “This is the Yang mansion. It once belonged to the king of Kalos and originally called the Parfum Palace.” Chan told the two. Jisung stared at the building in awe. This was the kind of home you expect a king to live in, luxurious and expensive. 

The three walked up to the gate, expecting to be able to just walk in without much problem. Except when they got there they were stopped by a butler who seemed too tired and grumpy to really argue with. “Please pay the one hundred pokedollar fee for entering.” He said politely, outstretching his hand to take their money. “What? There's a fee for entering? This is how the rich get richer…” Jisung complained, but ended up giving the butler the money anyways.

Jisung kept mumbling about how ‘it wasn't fair’ and ‘dumb rich people’ as they entered the palace. There, they were immediately met with a kid frantically looking for something, nearly tipping things over. “Riolu? C’mon you gotta come out!” The kid cried out, continuing his search. He turned to look at the three boys standing at the doorway, his eyes widening a bit.

“You! Please help me find my Riolu! We were playing hide and seek but I don't know where he’s gone!” The kid wailed out in desperation. “I don't want to ask my butlers because they’re always busy and I don't wanna trouble them.” Jisung blinked a few times at the kid, debating on whether he really wanted to help or not. 

“We’ll help, don't worry!” Felix piped up quickly. Ah, it looks like he doesn't even have a choice anyways.

The kid’s lips pulled into a grateful smile,running over to engulf Felix in a tight hug. “Thank you so much! I can pay you in thanks!” He exclaimed as he pulled away to look at all three of them. “I’m Jeongin by the way, I live here so feel free to go anywhere.” Jeongin said before he was off, probably to find Riolu. 

“Let’s split up, cover more ground.” Chan suggested, earning a nod from both boys. Felix let out his Fennekin and Spewpa, running off to start his search. Jisung followed suit and let out Froakie, who really wasn't in the mood to listen. 

“The faster we find Riolu, the faster you get to go back to sleep.” Jisung huffed out at Froakie. Froakie rolled his eyes as he slowly began to hop away. Jisung was quick to follow, leaving Chan to search on his own as well.

It probably took them a good thirty minutes to locate the fighting pokemon. Chan had found him in the end, catching the little rascal messing around in the backyard with a Shinx. “Riolu!” Jeongin scooped Riolu up into his arms, cuddling him half to death. “I was so worried!” Jeongin exclaimed with literal tears in his eyes.

Riolu let out a small yip as he patted Jeongin's arm gently. “Thank you all again! I can pay you now if you’d like.” He smiled happily, looking at each of them expectantly. Jisung was definitely getting that money. He didn't just trek around the entire palace for nothing after all.

“Thanks but we’ll pass.” Felix said suddenly, causing Jisung to whip his head towards him in disbelief, his mouth hanging open.. “But you can give us one thing.” He continued. “Oh? What would that be?” Jeongin asked curiously. “The flute, the one that wakes up Snorlax.” Felix grinned at Jeongin’s stunned expression. Jisung nearly made Froakie use water pulse on the freckled boy, but Froakie wasn't listening to him anyways so it didn't matter. 

“Oh… of course!” Jeongin was quick to dash off and return with said flute. “Here you go. You can keep it, father never uses it anyways.” Jeongin said with a grin. The three thanked the kid before making their way out of the palace, Jisung whining about not having any money. 

“H-hey! Um… I know this is a lot to ask but… may I come with you? I’ve never seen a Snorlax before.” Jeongin suddenly spoke, staring at them with hopeful eyes, his Riolu yipping in agreement. Jisung was most definitely against the idea, but Chan and Felix had other plans. “Of course you can.” Chan agreed, Felix nodding right along with him.

Jisung grumbled in protest but it went unnoticed by both Chan and Felix as they walked out of the palace, chatting with Jeongin the entire way. It wasn't that he didn't like the kid, he was great, but he was a rich kid who was probably spoiled to death and expected everything he wanted he could get. 

Jisung fell back from the three ahead of him, looking down a pathway that lead from the palace to the end of the path that lead to Snorlax. “I’m taking a little detour!” He called to the three before running down the pathway. It was covered in tall grass, a few people popping out to battle him along the way. 

That's when he felt it again. The pair of eyes that had been watching him through the trees. Jisung stopped in his tracks, looking around slowly. He couldn't see what had been watching him, but he knew something was there. “You can come out, y’know.” He called out softly. There was a long beat of silence before the grass started rustling. Something was making its way to Jisung and he wasn't sure if he wanted to stick around to find out. 

He was quick to send out Froakie and Charmander, the little blue frog croaking out in annoyance and Charmander flailing his arms eagerly. He didn't have time to scold Froakie as the thing appeared. Jisung let out a screech of fear, covering his face. His scream slowly got softer as he looked at what had appeared. Oh. 

“Espurr!” The pokemon exclaimed, her face remaining in a poker face. Jisung stared down at the little pokemon for a solid twenty seconds before he took out his pokedex, scanning her. “Espurr, the restrain pokemon. It is say to have enough energy to blast everything within 300 feet of itself, but it has no control over its power. The organ responsible for it’s power is cover with it’s ears in order for it to contain said power.” The pokedex said in its robotic voice. 

Jisung blinked at the Espurr and then at the pokedex entry. He wasn't sure they were looking at the same thing. How could something so cute be so dangerous? Jisung tucked away the pokedex and crouched down to smile at Espurr, who continued to stare at him.

“Hey there little guy. I’m Jisung and this is Froakie and Charmander.” He spoke softly as to not scare away the grey pokemon. Espurr looked from Jisung to Froakie, examining him before she threw a rock at the frog pokemon. “Wh- hey, don't do that!” Jisung scolded a he held back Froakie from trying to attack Espurr. “Froakie chill!” Jisung narrowed his eyes at Froakie, who glared back in return.

Espurr didn't even flinch when Froakie tried to take one more hit at her, she remained unbothered. “Okay… I think we got off on the wrong foot here. Froakie, be nice. Espurr… you also be nice, I guess?” Jisung shifted in his spot, uncomfortable under Espurr’s intense stare. “Es.” Espurr squeaked before running off down the path. 

Jisung didn't understand but when Espurr turned around and looked at him again he did. He scooped up Froakie and Charmander into his arms and followed after the little pokemon. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, though it was too late to go back now. 

Espurr stopped seemed to have just wanted some company as she stopped at a little den likt area where all the tall grass had been flattened. Espurr stared up at Jisung expectantly, waiting for his reaction. “Oh. Oh! It’s amazing, Espurr.” Jisung grinned. That seemed to have satisfied Espurr as she sat down on a old red cushion. Froakie had wiggled out of Jisung’s arms to sit down as well, narrowing his eyes at Espurr. Charmander had decided he was more comfortable in Jisung’s arms.

Jisung took it that he should probably sit down too. Espurr began to talk, meowing and squeaking to Jisung. It was quite adorable to say the least, but Jisung had to get going or else Felix might just die from worry. “It was nice meeting you, Espurr, but I have to go.” 

Espurr’s expression didn’t change, but he could tell she wasn't happy about him leaving so soon. Now Jisung really didn't want to leave Espurr here on her own. It was clear she was pretty lonely and just wanted some company. That got him thinking, what if he took her with him? Maybe she would appreciate it. “If you want, you can come with us! We’ll be a team!” Jisung beamed. Froakie croaked in protest, slapping Jisung’s arm repeatedly. 

The psychic pokemon seemed to consider it for a moment, tapping her chin before she shook her head slowly. Jisung’s smile dropped from his face, disappointed that he couldn't take Espurr with him. He smiled sadly at her as he got up, Froakie climbing up on his shoulder. “Alright. I’ll come visit you sometime then.” He promised, waving goodbye as he walked away from Espurr.

 

{}

“Where were you? I thought you died or something!” Felix screeched as he tackled Jisung into a bear hug, successfully crushing his ribs. Chan patted Jisung’s back as he chuckled at Felix, Jeongin copying Chan and laughing as well. 

“I told you I was taking a detour.” Jisung whined as he pried himself away from Felix’s surprisingly strong hug. Felix huffed as he pressed his lips out in a pout. “Now that you’re here we can wake up Snorlax.” Chan said as he brought the flute up to his lips. “Just a warning, Snorlax might attack when he wakes up.” he warned before he began to play a soft tune.

Snorlax stirred a bit, shifting in his sleep before he woke up, his eyes widened for a moment before going to their original state. The pokemon lifted himself from the ground, huffing out in annoyance. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bridge.” Jisung commented with a proud smile,which only earned him a smack on the back of the head from Felix. 

Snorlax didn't seem to find that very funny as he huffed again, lunging to tackle Jisung. Felix managed to push Jisung and himself out of the way just in time, narrowly missing the large pokemon. “Go, Fennekin!” Felix said, throwing his pokeball to release the fire fox. “Fenne!” Fennekin yipped out eagerly, ready to defend his trainer. 

“Froakie use water pulse!” Jisung called. Froakie rolled his eyes before shooting the swirling burst of water out of his mouth, hitting the Snorlax in the stomach. Snorlax remained unharmed, simply glaring at Froakie as he launched himself at the frog. 

Froakie jumped out of the way, sliding beside Fennekin, who was shooting embers at Snorlax. 

“Charmander use ember!”

Chan and Jeongin had quickly hid away from the fight since Chan had no Pokémon of his own and Jeongin was too young to be fighting anyways. “C’mon guys! I know you can do it!” Jeongin cheered helpfully. 

It really wasn’t looking good though. Froakie and Fennekin were barely doing anything to the fat beast, only scraping him really. Snorlax huffed again as he charged at Fennekin. Felix shouted for Fennekin to dodge but it was too late for Fennekin to move. 

“Espurr!” 

A wave of energy collided with Snorlax, sending it huddling away from Fennekin and into a tree. Jisung and Felix whipped around to see Espurr, her eyes narrowed as she trudged over, standing by Jisung’s side. “Espurr? What are you doing here?” Jisung asked in awe. 

Espurr glanced at Jisung before she rushed to Snorlax, hitting him with another wave of energy. Jisung didn’t question it any further as he called for Froakie to use water pulse. 

Snorlax fell back, glaring at the trainers before he rushed away. 

“We did it! C’mere!” Jisung cheered as Froakie and Charmander hopped into his arms, croaking happily. He looked over at Espurr, who was watching the two closely, seeming reluctant to leave. “You too.” Jisung grinned, crouching down for Espurr to join the little celebration. 

Espurr let herself smile as she crawled into Jisung’s arms beside Froakie, shoving him against his trainers arm. 

Felix had Fennekin on his head when he walked over to Jisung, followed by Chan and Jeongin. “That was awesome! You were all like ‘pow!’ and ‘wham!’” Jeongin said as he and Riolu mirrored what the two trainers had done while fighting. 

Chan smiled at Jeongin before he looked over at Jisung and Espurr. “What a cutie. Are you going to catch her?” He questioned. 

Espurr meowed, staring at Jisung. “I guess, if she wants too.” He said, looking down at the psychic Pokémon in his arms. “Espurr!” Espurr squeaked out in agreement. “I guess so.” Jisung smiled happily as he dug out a pokeball from his bag, tapping Espurr on the head. 

The pokemon was sucked into the pokeball, it shaking a few times before it made a clicking noise, one that indicated that Espurr had been caught. 

Jisung was quick to let Espurr back out. Espurr appeared again, throwing her arms into the air as she meowed with glee. “Welcome to the team, Espurr.”

{}

It had been decided that Chan would come along, seeing as he had never really left the small town anyways. Jeongin had to stay behind due to his age, but they promised to visit when they could.

“Jisung careful! No, Felix you can’t eat that!” Chan called as he stopped Jisung from tripping and Felix from eating an unknown berry for the sixth time this past thirty minutes. He was sure he was sprouted grey hairs by now.

Jisung and Felix only laughed obnoxiously loud as they ran ahead of Chan. They were headed for Ambrette City, home to a fossils laboratory. 

The two trainers had made it their goal to get Chan a pokemon of his own. They were thinking something small and harmless.

“Mienfoo!”

Jisung and Chan raised an eyebrow at Felix’s sudden outburst. Felix was pointing to a pokemon, one that resembled an otter, dancing around and punching numerous rocks. “I need to get that Mienfoo!” Felix was already off before Chan or Jisung could say anything. 

It wasn’t like they could really stop Felix when he had his mind on something. It only took Felix about an hour to successfully catch the fighting pokemon, though. “Okay we can go now.” Felix beamed, his hair was matted and his clothes were covered in dirt and grass stains. Jisung started laughing, nearly toppling over. Chan had a mini breakdown over the youngests clothes. 

 

“Let’s hurry. It’s getting dark and Ambrette City isn’t far.” Chan sighed out as he dragged Felix and Jisung away. He was losing brain cells just being near these two.

Ambrette City was a pretty town on top of a hill that lead down to a beach. There was still quite a few people out as well. Chan had taken Felix to get new clothes after they had gotten their room at the Pokemon centre. Jisung had opted to walk around for a bit before returning to their room for some well deserved rest.

He let Froakie, Charmander and Espurr out to walk around with him. It was a peaceful night with his three pokemon, just enjoying the company. 

“Make sure no one goes to the caves.” 

Jisung’s eyes widened just a bit. He knew that voice anywhere. “Minho?” Jisung called slowly to the male talking with the police. He wondered what had happened? 

Said male turned to Jisung with a confused expression, but it was quickly replaced by a smirk. “Jisung! Long time no see.” Minho said as he waved his hand, dismissing the police as he walked over. 

Jisung felt his heart pick up speed. Why was Minho walking over to him? Why hadn’t he just kept his mouth shut? Oh no.

“Y-yeah! It’s been awhile…” Jisung murmured sheepishly, rubbing his arm up and down. Minho’s eyes drifted to his pokemon, examining them. “Well would you look at that. Got yourself an Espurr and a Charmander.” He said, crouched down to look at them more closely. 

“Oh yeah! I got Charmander from the-”

“The professor? Yeah I know.” Minho cut him off. He reached down to pet Espurr, causing the psychic type to purr happily. 

There was an awkward moment of silence before Jisung spoke. “Why are you here, by the way?” He asked. Minho shrugged, “there’s been some problems with the cave nearby. I was called down to check it out.” He answered, getting up to look Jisung in the eye. 

That was weird. Why would they call Minho down to check it out? Was he head of police or something?

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed. You’d think they’d know if I were busy and just have the police scout it out.” Minho signed, rubbing his temples. “But it’s whatever.” Minho shrugged, hiding his hands in his pockets.

Jisung could feel the gears working in his head, turning and creaking. “Are you… some kinda government dude it something?”

There was another beat of silence.

Then Minho started laughing, clenching his stomach as he hunched over. Jisung thought he could listen to that laugh all day. “N-no… hah… you’re a-a fun-hehe-funny kid!” Minho wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye. 

Jisung felt his cheeks burn red. He didn’t think what he had asked was funny. 

“Why are you laughing! It was a legitimate question!” Jisung whined in embarrassment. “You really aren’t the brightest, huh? That’s okay. Once you challenge the pokemon league you’ll understand.” Minho smirked and turned away, beginning to walk away.

“What? Hey! You can’t just-” But Minho was already gone. Jisung huffed in frustration. Why did he always disappear when they talked? “C’mon…” He mumbled, heading back in the direction of the Pokémon centre, his Pokémon following. 

Minho was an interesting guy. Jisung couldn’t help but want to know more about him, why he was always tired, or why he had to deal with this kinda stuff. It was interesting, he was interesting. Jisung was probably going to stay up all night thinking about him now. He sighed, kicking a rock in irritation. It wasn’t fair, in his opinion, for Minho to he so mysterious all the time. 

And what did he mean by challenge the league?


	4. How Ever Will We Get Out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead! Sorry this took wayyy too long.
> 
> The comeback made me shsjsjjdjdkdsj it was so good! Remember to stream guys!

“What do you mean the gym is closed?” Jisung shrieked, throwing his hands into the air in frustration. Chan had to hold the smaller boy back from practically jumping the referee at the entrance, who calmly smiled at the three companions. “Since there has been a problem in the caves nearby, the gym has been closed as the gym leader helps take care of the problem.” The referee explained.

Jisung couldn't believe it, he really couldn't. What was he supposed to do now? Wait? Yeah, like he was about to wait for this, not this time. “You know what? I think we should take a trip to the caves.” He turned towards Felix and Chan, Felix nodding eagerly and Chan saying something about safety first. 

But Jisung had already made his mind, trudging down the hill trailed by Felix. Chan heaved a sigh as he apologized to the referee before he jogged after the two hyperactive teens. This wasn't one of Jisung’s brightest ideas but the sooner that cave was fine again the sooner he could challenge the gym. “It’s really not a big deal. I’m sure the cave will be cleared soon.” Chan tried to reason, but it went unheard by the duo in front of him.

“I am not waiting any longer, it’s been two days!” Jisung hollered, the determination in his eyes bright and burning. This was also not an excuse to try and see Minho again, nope. The caves were located outside of Ambrette City and would take about thirty minutes to get there on foot. “Let’s get it!” Felix shouted as the trio exited the city, on their way to the caves.

{}

The outside of the Glittering Caves was chaotic. There were reporters and a few police officers outside, people running around well a few tended to injured pokemon. Jisung looked around, his mouth wide open and his eyes curious. This wasn't what he was expecting, not at all. 

Felix seemed to have the same thoughts, his eyes darting from injured Pokemon to injured humans. “What in Arceus’ name happened?” The freckled male muttered, his lips pulled into a frown. “I don't know, but it definitely isn't good.” Chan said softly, taking the back of Jisung and Felix’s shirts in his hands. 

Jisung’s eyes drifted to a male, kind of short and musclair with brown hair , talking with… Minho. He knew Minho was going to be here, but why did he have to be here and look good doing it. It wasn't fair. 

“They’ve been a problem recently. I say we just go in there and fuck shit up!” The brown haired male exclaimed, which earned a deep sigh from Minho. “For the last time, we can't Jackson. They have hostages.” Minho explained for what seemed like the fourth time. Jisung could tell Minho was tired and stressed but was managing to keep his cool. 

Jisung wasn't sure if he should call to him or just walk away. Though he didn't even get either of those options. “Minho!” Felix shouted as he jumped up and down enthusiastically. Chan tried to hush Felix, but the younger ignored him. Minho raised an eyebrow, looking around to try and find the source of the mysterious voice, his eyes soon finding their little group and Felix, who was still jumping and waving like a madman. 

Minho excused himself from his previous conversation to briskly walk over to the trio, pulled Felix down and dragging him back over to Jisung and Chan. “What are you doing here? It’s stressful enough with just Jackson and I’m not looking for anymore add ons.” Minho massaged his temples. “It’s not safe here. How did you get past the security?”

 

“Water pulse!” 

“AAAHHH”

 

“Uuhhhh, they let us through?” Jisung shrugged, Felix whistling innocently. He was pretty sure the other side of Kalos could hear Chan’s facepalm. Minho stared at the trio in silent disbelief, his eye twitching just slightly. “I can't believe you.” He groaned, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Now Jisung would be lying if he said he hadn't found that hot, because a frustrated Minho running his hand through his hair was hot. 

Minho was about to scold them all when a sudden boom sounded from the caves. Jisung could only blink and Minho was running towards the caves, his hand gripped around an ultra ball. Jisung hadn't realized it, but his body seemed to move on its own as he was running after Minho. 

Now if you asked Jisung why he was running after Minho, he couldn’t answer you since he didn’t know either. He heard Chan and Felix calling for him in confusion but he didn’t bother listening. He saw Minho enter the caves entrance with cautious steps, as if it would collapse at any given moment. 

A few rocks fell from the roof of the cave as another rumble shook the ground. Something told Jisung that Minho wasn’t safe, that he had to get to him. With all the force he could muster, Jisung charged towards the cave as he watched more rocks and pebbles fall. It was all a blur after that, the caves entrance beginning to fall. All Jisung could remember was throwing himself into Minho and pushing them both forwards into the cave.

Jisung groaned, coughing as the dust settled and he could see again. Well, kind of see. It was pitch black and he could barely make out his own hand in front of his face, he wasn’t even sure if his hand was in front of his face. 

A set of pained groans caught Jisung’s attention. He squinted to try and see if Minho was okay, but he really couldn’t see shit. It was as if his prayers were answered when the crystals in the cave began to glow, illuminating everything nicely. That’s when he finally saw Minho, laying not too far from him. Jisung quickly crawled over to the other male, wanting to make sure he was at least okay.

“Jis..Jisung.” Minho moaned in pain, rolling over onto his back with a split lip. “You’re an idiot.” He muttered out, squeezing his cat like eyes shut in pain. Jisung couldn’t help but sigh in relief. “Yeah. I get that a lot.” He smiled sheepishly. 

Minho rolled his eyes as he hoisted himself up onto his butt, looking around before his eyes landed on the blocked off cave entrance. They could faintly hear shouts of worry but it was hard to make out what was being said. Jisung watched as Minho got up from the rock floor and walked over to the entrance. 

“Shit. We have to get out somehow.” Minho turned to Jisung, clear distress in his pretty brown eyes. “Oh nooo. Yeah… man this… sucks.” Jisung said in fake distress. If he was being honest, being stuck in a cave with Minho was heaven. “How ever will we get out?”

Minho sighed, pitching the bridge of his nose as he thought. “We might as well take care of the hostage situation.” He murmured, taking a pokeball off of his belt. Now this definitely caught Jisung’s attention. He hadn’t ever seen Minho’s Pokemon before, he was expecting an Arcanine or some kind of dog pokemon. 

Though he was completely wrong as the pokeball opened and a giant pokemon emerged with a loud cry. Haxorus huffed as Minho pet it’s snout, cooing affectionately at the dragon pokemon. Jisung knew for a fact that Haxorus could blast through the rocks blocking off their exit, but he supposed Minho knew what he was doing.

“If we keep the entrance blocked, no one can leave unless they’re making another exit.” Minho seemed to have read his mind as he began to walk forward, his Haxorus following close behind. Jisung took Froakie out of his pokeball as well, letting him hang from his shoulder as well. 

 

Jisung was slightly disappointed at the fact that Minho gave Haxorus most of his attention, cooing and praising the dragon everytime it broke a rock for them to get through. Froakie patted Jisung’s shoulder with an understanding nod, which caused Jisung to pout and flicked the frog pokemons tiny hand.

The two came up to a new entrance, one leading into what seemed to be a mine. “I’m betting that this is where the hostages are.” Minho muttered softly, narrowing his eyes at the new discovery. “Once we go in there, there won’t be any turning back.” He said slowly, looking at Jising with determined eyes, as if asking Jisung if he was ready. What was Jisung gonna do? Say no?

Minho smiled at Jisung one last time before he disappeared into the mine. Jisung took a deep breath before he went in as well. He first spotted a man in an ugly red suit standing by the entrance and his Pokemon out in front of him. It hadn’t registered in Jisung’s mind that he was battling Minho until he shouted for Haxorus to use dragon pulse. 

It all happened so fast. But when Jisung opened his eyes again the red suit dude’s Pokemon had fainted. “W-what the hell.” He stuttered as he scrambled to get away, running off into the mine. Minho ran up to his Haxorus, hugging it tightly as he gushed out praises. “You did so well!” He exclaimed, causing Haxorus to roar happily. 

Jisung pouted, crossing his arms as he kicked a pebble near his foot. “We could have done that too.” He muttered bitterly. Froakie croaked out a laugh at Jisung’s behaviour, hopping up to his head to avoid Jisung’s flick. The duo continued into the cave, fighting the people in suits almost every turn they took. It was exhausting for both Pokemon and trainer, but they were doing well.

That was until they finally found the hostages. It was a group of scientists who looked terrified and confused. Jisung wanted to run over and tell them that everything was okay and they were here to get them out. But Minho stopped him, grabbing him by his wrist. Jisung was about to ask him why but he quickly shut his mouth when he saw the suit people. 

They came closer, one smirking as he tossed a pokeball from hand to hand. “Well if it isn’t Minho!” He laughed, his eyes wicked and crazy. “I was hoping we would cross paths again.” Minho gritted his teeth at the man, glaring daggers. The man only smirked further as he sent out his Pokemon. 

“Florges!” The fairy type Pokemon cried, elegantly floating above the ground. Haxorus roared at Florges in fury, his tail beating the ground. “What are you here for, Jinyoung?” Minho asked through gritted teeth. The man, Jinyoung, began to laugh again before he went silent. His expression was suddenly serious, it scared Jisung. 

“We need those fossils for the boss.” He explained. “But you’re getting in our way. Sick em, boys.” That was when all the grunts sent out their Pokemon, commanding them to attack.

Jisung sent out Espurr as Froakie took down a few of the attacking Pokemon, telling her to use confusion on one of the other suit dude’s Pokemon. Fight after fight, pokemon after Pokemon, it was tiring. He could hear Minho and Jinyoung fighting not too far from himself, but he could tell Jinyoung had a bunch of grunts also fighting with him, the coward. 

Froakie fell to the ground with a loud cry of pain, the grunts pokemon readying another attack. “Froakie!” Jisung cried out, reaching to grab his pokeball. Froakie put a hand up, stopping Jisung from returning him to his pokeball. The blue frog shakily began to get back up, glaring at the others pokemon. A blue light surrounded Froakie, illuminating the cave even more than it already was. 

The blue light soon subsided, revealing Froakie, or, what was Froakie.

“Frogadier!” The now larger frog croaked out, more determined than before. Jisung nearly cried then and there. His Pokemon evolved, he evolved his first Pokemon. Jisung grinned with a new found confidence. “Frogadier, water pulse!” He yelled. Frogadier quickly obliged, shooting the spinning water out of his mouth. The foes pokemon fainted, falling over with a thud.

Jisung turned to where Minho was intensely fighting Jinyoung, neither sides looking as if they were going to back down. Florges had the advantage over Haxorus, but the cave dragon didn’t seem to have any trouble taking a few hits. Minho had managed to take out the grunts that Jinyoung had fighting alongside him before hand. 

“C’mon!” Jisung gestured over to Minho to his Pokemon, who both nodded in understanding. The three raced over to Minho’s side, Jisung narrowing his eyes at Jinyoung. “Espurr use confusion!” He called. Minho glanced at Jisung with a grateful glint in his eyes. 

It wasn’t that Minho couldn’t take Jinyoung, it was the fact that Haxorus was growing tired. He could switch him out, but Haxorus had a lot of pride that never seemed to go away, even when he was just as Axew. 

“Ugh! Team Flare will prevail! Let’s go!” Jinyoung shouted to the grunts, glaring daggers at Minho and Jisung. “You may have won today, Minho.” Jinyoung snarled, “but you won’t be so lucky in the future.” He spat before he commanded Florges to use moonblast. 

The duo barely even had seconds to react before Florges hit the roof of the cave. Jinyoung had blocked Minho and Jisung from advancing, a wall of rocks closing off their pathway. 

Jisung coughed as he watched Minho walk over to the scientists who were all huddled together, shivering from the cold or fear, Jisung didn’t know. He was just glad no one was hurt and they all managed to save the people. But those guys… they’re dangerous. Team Flare? He wondered what their intentions are.

{}

“Jisung!” 

Jisung nearly fell over as he was tackled by Chan and Felix, the two babbling about how worried they had been. Chan even gave him a smack on the back of the head for good measure. “I’m fine, really. Minho was with me.” Jisung reassured, though the eldest of the three looked unconvinced. Felix hadn’t stopped hugging Jisung since he stepped foot out of the cave. “Do you have any idea how long it took to clear the entrance? I thought I was never going to see you again!”

“Froga…” Frogadier croake by Jisung’s side, catching Felix and Chan’s attention. “Froakie… evolved?” Felix screeched in disbelief as he bent down to get a better look at the newly evolved pokemon. “Sungie that’s amazing.” Chan piped up, patting Jisung on the shoulder.

Jisung chuckled lightly, his eyes slowly drifting to Minho and his Haxorus. Minho was tending to Haxorus’ wounds, cooing at the dragon. Jisung tilted his head at them. Just who was Minho? It was frustrating but so endearing not to know. He was sure he would know someday, just not today. 

“Stop staring and just get your mans already.” Felix huffed beside Jisung, his arms crossed. “I say you use pick up lines, those always work.” He smiled confidently. Jisung sputtered and stammered at Felix’s suggestion. He wasn’t using a pick up line.

Minho seemed to have sensed all the eyes on him since he looked right at Jisung, smirking when the younger looked away flushed. Jisung cursed himself for being awkward. He excused himself from Chan and Felix, Felix shouting a helpful ‘go get em!’.

“You look close with your Haxorus.” Jisung started, his hands behind his back as he nervously fidgeted with his fingers. Minho smiled fondly at Haxorus, stroking its side gently. “Had him since he was an egg.” He stated, Haxorus letting a rumble from his throat happily. “I’ve had most of my Pokemon since they were eggs, actually.” He said in thought, pressing his lips out slightly.

Jisung couldn’t relate. “My parents are breeders.” Minho shrugged before he went back to petting Haxorus. Ah, that explains a lot. Jisung nodded slowly, eyes never leaving Minho’s face. “U-uh…” He was really doing this. 

“Are you Pikachu, c-cuz you are shockingly beautiful.” 

He did it. He used a pick up line.

Minho stared at Jisung with his mouth hanging open slightly. Jisung couldn’t help but flush, looking away and covering his red face. It was silent for a good thirty seconds before Minho began giggling. Jisung peaked through his fingers to watch Minho laugh at his stupid pick up line. “You are something else, Jisung.” He said in between giggles. 

That was something he could feel proud of. He made Minho laugh which was a reward in and of itself. He smiled sheepishly at the older male, rubbing his neck. 

“I never thanked you for saving me.” Minho said suddenly, looking Jisung in the eye. “I really do owe you my life now. Do you have a phone?” Jisung fumbled to get his phone out of his short pocket. The screen was cracked slightly and the case was old. He watched Minho punch something into the small device before handing it back.

Jisung gently took it back and stared at the screen. He got Minho’s number. What had he done in his past life to make him so lucky? Jisung didn’t know but that didn’t even matter right now. What mattered was that he had Minho’s number in his phone. 

“I should probably go now. I’ll see you around, Sungie.” Minho waved before walking off, Haxorus looking Jisung up and down one last time before he followed his trainer. 

{}

The trio were soon back on their way, heading back to the gym. Jisung needed to get that badge so he could advance and become champion. He had to become champion. 

“Jisung slow down.” Chan called, but Jisung promptly ignored him. Felix patted Chan on the back, Chan glaring at him and his smug smile. There really wasn’t any stopping Jisung when his mind was made. He was going to fight the gym leader as soon as possible. 

The same referee greeted the group of travellers, his smile kind. “Back so soon? Well you’re in luck! The gym leader just got back.” He said. Jisung thanked the referee and sped inside. 

There was an entire climbing wall inside. On top stood a man, the one Minho had been talking with. Jackson? Jisung wasn’t sure. 

“Welcome to the Cyllage city gym! My name is Jackson, the gym leader here.” Jackson boomed loudly. “You can either climb or use the elevator to reach me. The wall climbing would be super badass but if you’re a wimp the elevator works too.” he shrugged with a confident smile. Jisung was not a wimp. The buck toothed boy put on a serious expression, gripping onto one of the rocks before hoisting himself up.

Jackson was clearly pleased with Jisung’s choice of getting up. “Yeah… we’re going to take the elevator.” Chan said with a sheepish smile, dragging Felix along as the boy sent a longing look at the rock climbing wall. Jackson sent Chan a shrug, “whatever floats your boat, man.” He said before his attention was back on Jisung.

Jisung finally pushed himself up the ledge, panting as he flopped onto his back. Those had been the most agonizing three minutes of his life. He was sure he couldn’t even throw his pokeballs now. “Atta boy! That’s what I’m talking about!” Jackson more than yelled out, his eagerness shining through. “Shall we get this show on the road?” he asked the panting boy, who was slowly getting up.

Jisung let a weak ‘yeah’ out in response. The referee smiled at the two before he blew his whistle, signaling the match had begun. Jackson sent out Tyrunt, a dinosaur looking rock and dragon type Pokemon. Jisung could see in the corner of his eye Chan and Felix sitting in the stands. Felix had let his pokemon; Fennekin, Bulbasaur and Mienfoo, out of their pokeballs to watch the match as well. 

“Let’s go, Frogadier!” Frogadier emerged from his pokeball, croaking loudly. Jackson grinned widely, his eyes showing a fiery passion for what he did.

“Tyrunt use stomp!”

“Dodge it!”

The battle continued on like this for a majority of the time. Frogadier was fast, able to read where Tyrunt was going to attack him. Their goal was to tire out the rock Pokemon, letting it run around. 

“Water pulse!”

Tyrunt took the spirling water at full force, unable to dodge it. Everyone was holding their breath as they watched Tyrunt stagger before it fell. “Tyrunt has fainted!” The referee’s voice rang throughout the stadium. Felix and Chan erupted into cheers, screeching with glee for Jisung’s first win against Jackson. He couldn’t get over confident though. Jackson smiled sadly as he returned Tyrunt to its pokeball, whispering a thanks. “I’ll admit, I’m impressed. But don’t get too comfortable, I still have one more!” Out came a long necked pokemon, it was cute and looked as if it had the northern lights on its head.

“Amaura!” The Pokemon cried, smiling at Jisung with so much innocence he didn’t even want to fight it. He honestly considered forfeiting for a second as the ice rock type Pokemon continued to smile at him. 

“Take down!”

Jisung didn’t even have time to warn Frogadier, the blue frog pokemon taking the hit. Frogadier glared back at his trainer with clear annoyance in his eyes. “Sorry, that was my fault.” Jisung apologized, earning an even more annoyed grunt from his partner. 

“Take down again!” 

“Do-”

Frogadier grunted as he was hit again, staggering back with a glare directed at the ice dinosaur. Jisung was quick to call out a move this time, not wanting Frogadier to get hit anymore. 

(“Hah… there are a lot of dinosaurs here.” Felix laughed at his own joke, Bulbasaur giving him a very unimpressed look.)

“Water pulse!” 

“Dodge and use aurora beam!” 

Amaura shot a beam of freezing light out of its mouth, narrowly missing Frogadier. “Just a little more buddy!” Jisung was beginning to get frustrated. He glanced over at Felix and Chan, who were on the edge of their seats. His eyes drifted over and saw someone else standing near the stand entrance. Minho.

 

Minho looked Jisung right in the eyes, motioning for him to take a deep breath and calm down. Jisung followed his example as he took a deep breath and composed himself. “We can do this.” He whispered to himself. He was going to win for them, for Frogadier, for Espurr and Charmander. And because he wanted to impress Minho but he would never admit that.

“Use bubble!” Frogadier seemed to sense Jisung’s new found confidence as he quickly complied, shooting a ray of bubbles from his mouth. Amaura didn’t have much time to react as the bubbles hit it, popping harshly against Amaura’s cold skin. 

“Let’s finish this! Water pulse!” 

Amaura didn’t get the chance to avoid the swirling water, still recovering from bubble. The water hit Amaura, the force sending it to the ground with a large puff of dust from the floor. 

Jackson stepped forwards a bit, trying to get a better look. As the dust settled, Amaura lay, fainted.

“Challenger wins!” the referee shouts loudly. Felix and Chan stand up screaming for Jisung, the two nearly in tears as they raced down from the stands to hug Jisung tightly. Jisung glanced up at where Minho had been, spotting the male still there. He waited anxiously for Minho’s reaction. 

Minho smiled at him, his eyes fond and proud, well that’s what Jisung thinks, anyways. Jisung’s eyes sparkle with glee, happy Minho had seen him win again. It was a funny feeling in his stomach that made him want to have Minho’s approval all the time, to make him proud. 

“Ahh, you win fair and square.” Jackson says with the biggest grin on his face as he returns Amaura to its pokeball. “This is the Wall badge. It’ll show you beat me here if you ever decide to challenge the Pokemon league.” He nodded as Jisung took the badge, admiring it with Frogadier. 

“We did it, buddy!” Jisung exclaimed to the blue frog, who was croaking happily. “Froga!” He croaks out as Jisung hugs him tightly. “Just wait until Espurr and Charmander see we won.” He smiled.

{}

Chan and Felix had gone to the Pokemon centre to rent rooms, which left Jisung alone again. Cyllage City was nice, it had a lot of sports shops and a cute cafe near the bridge that lead to Geosenge Town. today had drained Jisung completely but he was still making time to hang out with his pokemon. 

Charmander and Espurr had been running around ahead of himself and Frogadier. It was peaceful now as the sun was setting and people were already home. It made Jisung a little homesick to think about home, actually. He would call him siblings in the morning, see how they were doing.

“Hey stranger, you come here often?” 

Jisung whirled around to see the one and only Minho smirking smugly. “Mi-Minho, hi, hey!” He stammered. He could see Frogadier rolling his eyes at him but he ignored it for now.

“I’ll admit I’m impressed, Sungie. You know your Pokemon quite well.” Jisung was about to combust right then and there, he was sure of it. “Keep in touch, yeah? I’d like to come visit you from time to time if that’s cool.” Minho’s eyes never left Jisung’s face, even when he refused to look at the older male.

“Y-yeah! Yes! Totally…” Jisung was really making a fool of himself, not that he could really help it. Minho chuckled, “I look forward to our meetings then.” He said as he turned to walk off.

He always walked away before Jisung could even really get to ask him anything. Not this time. Jisung boldly made the decision to grab Minho’s wrist, stopping him in his tracks. “Before you walk off dramatically like you always do, can I ask you something?” 

Minho stayed silent for a moment, then nodded slowly. 

“Who are you, exactly?”

Silence.

“Not who I want to be.” 

All Jisung could remember from that night was Minho’s sad smile, his cat like eyes holding regret. Minho was a mystery and Jisung was going to solve him. No matter what it took, he was going to figure Minho out someday, but that day is not today.

{} 

“Why are you sulking?” Felix asked as Jisung waltzed into the room followed by his pokemon. He face planted into the bed and groaned. “Boys are so confusing.” he whined, kicking his feet. “Ugh tell me about it. I once met this guy who was super dark- like super dark- but his personality was totally different! Not to mention he uses fairy types. Could you image…” 

Jisung had kind of drowned Felix out at this point, only catching a few pieces. Minho’s expression still lingered, as if haunting him. He never wanted Minho to have that look in his eyes ever again. But it wasn’t like he could do much. They were only acquaintances, nothing more nothing less. 

“... but he was so handsome. I think he might have my heart at this point, if I’m being honest. His style was nice too.. Hey. Jisung… Jiiiiisung… you’re not even listening. Well whatever, you don’t get to hear about the super hot guy I met then…” 

Chan walked through the door with bags in his hands just in time to save Jisung from Felix’s hot guy talk. “Food!” Felix exclaimed as he bounced off the bed over to Chan, snatching a bag for himself. 

Jisung decided that for now he would eat his sorrows away, if it even was sorrow. “Bless you, Channie.” He murmured as he took a bag and began to eat. Felix had sent out his Pokemon to let them eat and since Chan didn’t have any Pokemon they didn’t have to worry about that.

“Make sure you all rest well. We should get to Shalour City tomorrow.” Chan said sleepily as he crawled into his own bed, leaving Jisung and Felix to share one. 

“Goodnight Chan.”

“Goodnight, you two.”


	5. PLEASE READ

hi!  
so as most of you should know, i’ve been gone for awhile. i feel like i should give a reason so i will. 

i’m not entirely happy with how this au is trying out. i’m considering changing which generation the setting will be in, as well as all the characters relationships. i want to change a lot of things if i’m being honest. 

first i would change the plot line. the original plot was just really boring to me. i feel i need to boot it up a notch, just make it more exciting.

second, i want to change a lot of the idols and relationships. minsung will remain but i will most likely change the other ones. 

and third, i want to change all the teams and pokémon that are the region. i wasn’t happy with the teams and i wanted to change them awhile ago. 

i hope you understand and just give me a few weeks to figure out where i want to take this au. i will leave this one up for now, but once i have everything done for the new one i will take it down. 

thanks for sticking with me and have a lovely day/night!


End file.
